


Alternate Mirrors

by Airelle



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Catlixe’s birthday – which I forgot! And as an apology, I asked her what she wanted. A Sharon/Helo drabble, she said, and got two for the price of one!<br/><br/>Thank you to Ravenstone for her beta-reading, it’s much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alternate Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catlixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/gifts).



> For Catlixe’s birthday – which I forgot! And as an apology, I asked her what she wanted. A Sharon/Helo drabble, she said, and got two for the price of one!  
>   
> Thank you to Ravenstone for her beta-reading, it’s much appreciated.

She begged me to kill her. My cylon wife needed to die to be able to recover our child. But to a human, death is so terrible, so final… Even as I knew she’d live again – born again, downloaded as they say – I couldn’t help but feel a deep fear of never seeing her again. I couldn’t help feeling like a murderer when her lifeless body slumped in my arms; when I saw her blood splattered on the bullkhead of our quarters. But of this I was sure: if she was able, she would come back to me with Hera.

It was difficult to ask him to kill me, but I had no choice: I couldn’t kill myself. My programming forbids it. As powerful as we Cylons are, we are condemned to live forever unless someone kills us. And even then, death is only a brief passage for us. Our weakness, but our strength too. It was necessary, and I came back with Hera – and with Caprica Six. What will happen to her? Why did she decide to help me? To be true to Baltar? For the exact same reason that motivated me since I met Helo? Atonement through love…


End file.
